The House of Luthor
by sting12
Summary: While Lois is set to marry Lex Luthor, while Lex captured Superman in the kryptonite cage. This is my version how the episode should have went. I do not own Lois and Clark or Superman.
1. Chapter 1

Clark was at home, when he got the call from Lex saying he needed to speak to Superman. So in a flash, he changed into the suit and flew to Lexs building. Ms. Cox, Luthors assitent, led Superman into the basement where Lex was waiting for him. Anger rose in him as he saw his parents there also, knowing this could be a trap. Keeping his cool he came down and stood beside his parents.

"What do you want with Clark's parents?" Superman asked.

"They are here in case you don't do me a favor." Luthor replied drinking a glass of wine.

Superman asked, "A favor from me? You must be joking."

Luthor replied, "Oh, but wait here me out. Lois Lane, should be happy about our wedding but she not. She misses her friends, at the Daily Planet especially Clark Kent."

Superman walked down the stairs, "So.."

Luthor continued, "Well so you and Clark are friends, he was able to bring you here."

"I'm not following Luthor." Superman said.

Luthor replied, "I thought you could talk to Clark to get him to come to our wedding. Of course, your invited to."

"You live in a fantasy world Luthor. Neither Clark or I will ever support your marriage with Lois."

Lex picked up a small machine as Superman was beside his parents, "Well then, I don't have further use for you."

Lex pushed a button down, and a cage came down around Superman and his parents. Superman grabbed the bars, but before he was able to make his escape, but Lex pushed another button making all the bars glow a deep green color. Superman screamed as the Kryptonite cage burned his hands, as he let go falling to the ground. Martha and Jonathon dropped by their sons side, knowing there was nothing to do. Luthor cheered as he watched the superhero in pain, as he left back upstairs. Martha let her son rest his head on her lap, as Jonathon looked around trying to find a way out. Superman groaned in pain as his strength was leaving him. He hated his parents having to see him this way knowing it was upsetting for them. After some hours, Clark passed out from the pain, leaving his parents to watch over their son and still looking for a way out. Having been in the cage for more than minutes, Clark started to have a fever, as sweat was wetting his hair, face and all over his body. Martha tried wiping the sweat off, but the only thing that would get her son better was getting out of this killer cage. Jonathon had been kicking the bars, but none seemed to move, leaving him sitting beside his wife and son. Clark woke moaning in pain, as pain was rolling through his body. His eyes opened halfway as his mind came back letting him know it wasn't a dream. Only two days from the wedding, Clark kept thinking that he had to get out of there somehow to stop it. Their only real hope was that Lois would not marry Lex and possibly find them. Martha calmed her son the best she knew how not possibly knowing how much pain he could be in. Taking comfort, she grabbed his hand squeezing it letting him know she was there. Jonathon did the same taking his son's other hand in his.

Minutes later after Clark had passed out again, Lex came strolling down the stairs laughing to himself seeing his three prisoners laying there, especially Superman who was looking paler than any of them. Knowing what he was about to do to Superman, the parents of Clark wouldn't stand letting their hero get hurt more. So having two guards drag them out tieing them to the outside of the cage, Lex stepped in waking superman by kicking him in his side, making him scream.

Martha screamed, "Stop that!"

Lex yelled, "Silence, I may do to Superman what I please. Come on Superman, wake up." Lex kicked him again as Superman gritted his teeth not letting Lex hear him scream, "Well since your not going to scream for me, then I will get someone that can make you scream. The torture begins Superman and you will pay for the grief you caused me. Selimaa come here to start the torture."

A woman entered the room wearing a long black trench coat, black boots and black leather pants. In her hand was a long whip, that they guessed was part of the torture. Lex took the helpless Superman and pulled him to his feet tieing his hands around the top of the Kryptonite cage. Getting out of Selimaa's way, she came in with the whip, ready to use it when she was told to. Lex ordered ten whips and then to unchain him, putting Superman and the Kent's back into the cage. Selimaa removed Clark's cape so that she could do more damage, then she swung the whip back then hitting his back making a mark. Clark let out a small moan, as his parents could see the pain that the evil man was inflecting to their son. The other nine slashes were slow but finally was over with after Superman slowly passed out from the pain. Lex untied him from the cage letting his body drop to the ground, not showing any emotion. Martha kept her face hidden as a tear came down her face. Selimaa made a small fire and placed a bowl over it, then she threw a bar of kryptonite into the bowl so that it would melt into liquid, as they were ready for the second torture later on. Knowing it would take hours for it to fully melt, Lex untied the Kent's throwing them into the cage and locking it back taking the key upstairs with him. Martha and Jonathon watched as the evil men and woman left, before dropping to their sons side. His back was covered in blood and scratches, while the rest of his body was burning up from the fever. Martha broke down and cried, as Jonathon pulled her into his arms. An hour later, not knowing how, their son was awake. Despite the pain he was in, Clark managed to get to his feet, then moving to the side of the cage ran fast as he could ramming his side into the cage door before falling to the ground, not even bending the door. Jonathon kept his son down, as he was about to try again, while Martha put her sons head on her lap, wiping the sweat of his face.

Martha dried her tears, "It's no use, Superman."

Jonathon said, "That's right, son, please save your strength."

Clark looked up at them, "I...can't stop mom. You..two...need....get out before Luthor comes back."

Martha said, "Please stop doing that son, you only get yourself worst."

Jonathon agreed, "Yes, your back finally stopped bleeding, and you have a fever. If you keep going your going to hurt yourself more."

That didn't stop him, "I....have....to...try...get out here."

Without warning, he got back up on his feet ramming against the door again,before collapsing at his parents feet, collapsing into unconscious. While, they got him comfortable as possible, upstairs, there was a girl that had just arrived. She was tall, brown hair, wearing tight jeans, and had a Superman shirt on that her sister had gave her for Christmas. Lois came into the room hugging her younger sister, before showing her to her room. Lois brought her sister, Angel into her room before telling her that she be back after getting some more blankets. Angel knowing she couldn't watch her sister marry an evil man, decided she would have to try breaking up the marriage some how. Back downstairs, Martha and Jonathon slowly watched as the Kryptonite was slowly melting into the bowl. They knew it would be only a mater of hours before Lex returned to continue with the torture.

Like a nightmare, an hour later, Lex came back down with some guards plus Selimaa. First Martha and Jonathon was taken out of the cage, being tied to the bars like last them. Then Superman was dragged out, strapped to a table on his back. Selimaa picked up the melted Kryptonite, bringing it closer to Superman. Lex took a knife, and cut away the suit, that everyone loved. Superman on the other hand was halfway in and out of consciousness, until pain came over his whole body. His mind came back to the present as he saw the green liquid over his whole chest. His chest and skin was burning like it was on fire A scream filled the room, making Lex grin as Superman's body arched against the restraints. Jonathon tore at his restraints trying to get free, to stop this madness, but it was no use. Martha was doing the same thing, knowing that she couldn't watch her son suffer like this.

After failed attempts to get free, all they could do was watch their son scream his lungs out as the liquid burned his skin. After Superman couldn't scream any more, Lex thought that was enough torture, so he had the guards throw the parents and man back into the cell. Locking the cell door back, they all went upstairs, leaving the three prisoners to suffer. Almost quickly as possible, Martha started whipping the liquid off before it was getting into his skin. Superman tried pulling away from the pain, whimpering from the touch, but Martha knew she had to get him out of here. A day had passed and it was the night before the wedding.

While Superman was getting only worse from the lack of sunlight and Kryptonite, meanwhile up stairs, Angel was snooping around knowing that she had heard a scream a day ago. While her sister was getting ready for the wedding in the morning, Angel went downstairs toward the basement knowing that was the last place she could check. Knowing that everyone was asleep, she knew it was safe to enter without anyone finding her. She could hear voices coming from the basement, so she sneaked in just it was a trap. Her eyes widened as he saw the green cage and the three forms in it. Rushing down the stairs, she came to the cage door, gasping as she saw how bad of shape her favorite hero was in. Martha and Jonathon didn't know if the girl was good or evil, but they knew she could help them get out.

Martha said, "Please we need to get him out."

Angel whispered, "Don't worry, I will get my sister Lois and once she sees Superman, she will get you three out of there."

Angel ran back up to her sisters room, to find her sister sleeping. Angel shook her sister until she woke up, "Sis, wake up. Wake up."

Lois blinked her eyes, "Umm..Angel."

Angel said, "Lois, I was walking around. I heard a scream days ago and wanted to find out where it was coming from. You need to come with me to see in the basement."

Lois grabbed her robe, "Oh..I..OK, lets go."

Angel not seeing her sister move faster spat out, "Superman is in kryptonite cage with two other people. Get moving or I don't know what could happen."

Lois nodded, "OK, OK, alright."

They both raced down to the basement door, where Lois burst though the door running down the stairs to the cage


	2. Chapter 2

They both raced down to the basement door, where Lois burst though the door running down the stairs to the cage. Tears came to her face as she saw what her future husband had done to her other lover. Looking around, she couldn't find a key and knew Lex was probably the only one that had the key. Rushing back upstairs, she searched for the key, but knew Lex wouldn't let the key out of his sight. Cursing to herself, she ran back down to the basement, looking around to find anything that would help get the door open. Remembering the hair pin in her hair, she pulled it out bending it into a certain way, then putting it in the key hole, trying to pick the lock. Suddenly she let out a sigh as the door swung open. Almost quickly, they pulled Superman out of the cage knowing they had to get him far away from the evil mind of Lex.

Martha said, "We have to get him far away from here."

Lois nodded, "But where?"

Angel suggested, "I have a cottage in the mountains, that has a room with all clear windows that lets in a lot of light. We can take him there until he gets back his full strength."

Jonathon eased his son to his feet, having it break his heart when his son cried in pain. Telling him they were going to get him out of there, they all sneak out into the dark night. Angel brought Lois car around, while they all got Superman into the back seat. Lois got in the driver's seat while Angel got in front and the Kent's got in the back. Lois drove at a normal speed until she could hear Superman wheezing. Martha let the tears fell, as Lois stepped on the gas, racing up toward the mountian. Arriving at the cottage in minutes, they took no time in getting Superman into the clear glass room, where the sun would be rising soon enough to heal him. Lois made sure to take care of Superman, bringing him some water to drink and trying to keep the fever down. All three woman took part with whipping every trace of Kryptonite away and off of Superman body. Then almost answering their prays, the sun rose signing into the room, onto Superman. Superman let out a sigh, as his body was taking in all the sun rays. Angel showed the Kent's a room to rest in, saying they watch over Superman. The Kent's agreed, going straight to sleep once they hit the bed, while Angel and Lois sat beside Superman watching him open his eyes.

Superman looked at Lois, "Thank you...for....saving me."

Lois asked, "Are you OK?"

Superman replied, "Yes, now that we are at your sisters cottage and the sun as risen, I will be. I will need a couple days to rest, but since I am far away from that evil Lex and Kryptonite cage. Plus I have you to take care of me."

Lois said, "Yes, you do, isn't it sis."

Angel nodded, "Yes, you are right sis. There no way Lex can find you here, and we are making sure Kryptonite doesn't come even one foot to this cottage."

Lois agreed, "Yeah."

Angel said, "I think we should all rest now."

Lois said, "Yes, good thinking sis."

Everyone went and rested till later on in the evening, while Lois slept away going back to Lex telling him that she couldn't marry him. He was waiting at the altar when she came running up to him. The bishop was waiting to marry them, but could tell this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly as she told Lex she couldn't marry him, Perry and a bunch of cops came in the room.

Perry yelled, "Stop! Lois you cant marry this man."

Lois said, "What is there an echo in here, I just said that."

Lex asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

The officer said, "You are under a rest Lex for charges to bad to speak of. Just come quietly and let me read your rights."

Lex threw the guy down running for the stairs up to his pent house. Once there he opened the window getting out onto the ledge. The cops got up there and slowly made the way out there trying to stop Lex, when he said something and jumped off the ledge, plunging to his death. Days later, after the death of Lex, Superman was back to his old self and flying around the city, capturing all the evil guys like normal. Martha and Jonathon went back to Smallville, knowing their son was once again back to normal.


End file.
